


Time to Feed My Puppies

by LateToThePartie



Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Part of the LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic ExchangeThis is a short series of stand alone stories that are inspired by some of my favorite viral videos of all time.Hades and Persephone prank the pups, but who will have the last laugh?Many thanks to VerdiWithin for beta reading!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Time to Feed My Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/gifts).



“I feel stupid,” he said in that low, flat voice that often inspired fear in whomever was receiving it. For Persephone, the voice was rich, deep, and sexy – even when muffled by a giant costume dog-head. 

She giggled and said, “Come on, no one will know we did this and it’ll be hilarious.”

Hades sighed and said, “If you weren’t my girlfriend, I’d have you sent to Tartarus for  _ even  _ making such a suggestion.”

She continued to giggle. It was hard to take such a threat seriously from a six-and-a-half-foot man wearing a dog-head. It wasn’t even a scary dog head, but a Poodle face, set in a perpetual smile of doggie-bliss. Nymph-mart had been selling them as Halloween costumes when Persephone had popped by to pick up a few things and while she was good at sticking to her lists, this was just too hilarious to pass up. She’d figured out exactly what she wanted to do the instant she saw the little face smiling up at her: she wanted to see how Hades’s dogs would react if he wore it at dinner time.

So now the pups were lined up like the good doggies they were patiently waiting to be fed. Cerberus stood slightly ahead of the pack, in the center, his three heads turned on the side in a quizzical stare at his owners. Little Pomelia (Persephone had renamed her when she moved in with Hades last month) was huddled next to Cerberus. Though she wasn’t a puppy anymore, she was still so small, especially compared to Cerberus.

Hades sighed and then caught Persephone grabbing her phone. “Wait a minute, I thought no one would see this? I didn’t agree to be filmed!”

“Relax,” she said calmly. “I want to be able to watch it later and laugh.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled and it was barely audible through the mask.

“You ready?” she asked, a broad smile on her face.

He cleared his throat and looked into the camera, saying in a deep voice, “Time to feed my puppies.” He then whipped around to face the dogs.

Horror. That was the look that crossed all but one of their dog-faces. Big John was the first to turn and run, claws slipping on the smooth stone floor. Quickly following, JP, Russell, and Mushroom scooted around the corner of the kitchen and down the hall. Little Pomelia whimpered and backed into Cerberus more. Cerberus growled, his rigid muscles keeping him rooted in place. Cordon Bleu ran forward, yapping, but refused to move much past the three-headed beast. Fudge stood there, his tail wagging and tongue lolling to the side, unimpressed and most definitely not terrified of dog-mask Hades.

Persephone was cracking up by this point and Hades had to begrudgingly admit it was kind of funny watching them scurry off. Except for Pomelia. He felt badly for her, and apparently so did his girlfriend, because she walked over to the little girl and picked her up. Immediately, Pomelia buried her face in Persephone’s arm.

Tired of the game, Hades ripped off the dog mask with a flourish and tossed it across the room. Cerberus immediately stopped growling and cocked his head to the side again. Cordon Bleu, however, was not so easily convinced. It was only when Persephone began filling their food dishes that all was forgiven.

All may not have been  _ forgotten _ , however. Later that night, after Hades had gone to bed and subsequently woken up with a nightmare of being eaten by a giant dog, he’d stumbled out into the kitchen for a glass of water, phone in hand. There, on top of the garbage can sat the dog mask. Snorting, he sipped his water and uttered a “Good dog,” softly into the house, praising whichever one had rid them of the horrid mask. It was probably Cerberus.

Mindlessly, he scrolled through his apps looking for a distraction from the nightmare. He saw about 20 text notifications, all from his brothers. Sighing, he opened it up and prepared himself for whatever drama Zeus had going on.

**P: Is this you bro?**

There was a link attached, which Hades ignored for a moment, although a growing fear began to clench in his stomach.

**Z: It’s totally him!**

**P: I guess pinkie knows how to loosen you up!**

**Z: So…do you wear that dog head in the bedroom? Are you a fuzzy?**

**P: Dude, stop. It’s furry, not fuzzy. And H has no idea what we mean.**

Hades scowled; he knew what a furry was, but had no interest in it. Now he was all but sure what had happened and a certain pink goddess was going to have to answer for it.

**Z: I bet his little pink girlfriend knows…she got you leashed? I bet she makes you sleep curled up on the edge of the bed like a good boy, right?**

**P: Dude! Ease off, he’s probably had a long day and just wants to curl up and lick his balls.**

**Z: LOLOL!**

_ Fucking Zeus and Poseidon.  _ He was done reading their b.s. and finally decided to click on the link. Sure enough there he was in all his poodle head glory and before he could think, the words were already out of his mouth, “Persephone what the fuck is going on!?”

A few seconds later, Persephone stumbled out into the kitchen, her wild hair covering one of her eyes, the other eye as wide and round as a saucer. She wore only her panties and at any other time Hades would have found the look both sexy and adorable, but he was too angry to let himself be sidetracked. “W-what’s going on?”

Silently, he shoved the phone into her hands. She watched for a moment before realizing it was posted on Fatestube. She gasped and nearly dropped the phone as the video played on repeat. “Wh-what? How? Why?”

The sheer look of horror on her face eased Hades’s concerns that she had gone behind his back to post this. After everything he’d been through with previous lovers, the thought of being deceived and humiliated by his new love was too much to bear. “So,” his voice gruff, “you didn’t post this to Fatestube?”

“No! I have no idea what happened.”

“Did you send the video to anyone else? Eros? Artemis?”

“Definitely not! Hades do you really think I’d embarrass you like that?”

He frowned and looked away. “I didn’t want to think you would.” There was an awkward silence before he asked, “Where did you save the video?”

“It’s just on my camera roll, where all my pics are,” she said, her bottom lip trembling. The realization that Hades thought she did this on purpose and the very fact that her idea brought him embarrassment brought tears to her eyes. Fighting to keep the tears back, she said, “I didn’t do this on purpose.”

The last of his defenses broke away as he watched the woman he loved tremble in front of him. He kneeled in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and gently said, “I know, sweetness, I know.” He pulled back and looked into her eyes, “I have a feeling that our cloud storage might have been hacked.”

“What can we do?”

He smirked, “Oh don’t worry, I’ll talk with Hecate and the Furies in the morning and see what we can do about tracking them down.”

“A-and then?” she said, her face reflecting the realization that this was not going to end well for the perpetrator.

“And then I’ll take something from them. A few fingers maybe? Haven’t decided.” He smiled and his eyes turned red as he gazed off into the distance, “I might just see how the mood strikes me.” Looking back at her, his eyes reverted and his smile gentled. “Let’s head back to bed, sweetness. I’ve had enough fun for one night.” And with that, he scooped her up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by CatDad Feeds His Kitties In Cat Mask Fail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KIKrSG-Xzc


End file.
